Rediscovering Love
by AnAbominableSnowman
Summary: Rachel has been keeping a secret from everyone in Lima but most specifically the glee club but what happens when she suddenly disappears without a trace? She reappears in Mystic Falls to visit an old friend or should that be an old love? Badass!Rachel! Vamp!Rachel!


**Rediscovering Love!**

**Summary: **Rachel has been keeping a secret from everyone in Lima but most specifically the glee club but what happens when she suddenly disappears without a trace? She reappears in Mystic Falls to visit an old friend or should that be an old love? Badass!Rachel! Vamp!Rachel!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own glee or The Vampire Diaries!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**Autumn DeMayne**_** for encouraging me to type the story up onto FF! ****:D**

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

_Italics are thoughts!_

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I looked around at my new surroundings. Trust him to come back to his roots, to the place where it all started. It's a real shame that I'm going to be stuck in another small town for an undetermined amount of time, I've only just managed to escape from Lima, Ohio and now I'm going to be stuck in Mystic Falls, just great! It's bloody fantastic! Ah well, I'll just have to live with the decision I've made to come to this small town to see them again. But I just can't help thinking that there is something that I've forgotten to do back in Lima... Eh I'll remember one day soon if it's important enough. Now I only need to find where he would be at the moment. I glanced around once more to see if I could find a place he might visit often, as I glanced around once more I noticed a place called 'The Mystic Grill', _wow such an original name, _I thought to myself sarcastically but hey it's somewhere to start.

As I walked in I got many admiring glances but I just ignored them all in favour of looking for him. Don't get me wrong I love attention as much as the next person but I just wanted to find him and hug him. I finally found him in a booth right in the corner at the back of 'The Mystic Grill'. He was sitting with a group of teenagers, including Stefan, and an older guy. I walked over making my steps feather light so he wouldn't notice me until I wanted him to. I finally arrived at the booth and one of the teenage boys looked up at me in surprise and asked,

"Hi, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello, I'm in town looking for some old friends of mine and I thought that maybe you could help me," I answered.

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice and I only just managed to hide my smirk from the people at the table.

"Ok, who are you looking for? We might know them," I didn't realise that the teenage boy had been talking while I watched his reaction to my voice.

"Well..." I started to say before I was interrupted by him.

"Rachel!" He shot out of his seat, "I missed you! What are you doing here?"

"I got bored of little old Lima so I decided to come and find you both and see if you were in the same town together because you both don't mention a thing whenever I talk to you on the phone," I replied rolling my eyes, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

I made my eyes go wide and pouted making my lip tremble just a little bit and letting a couple of tears come to my eyes to make the act more believable.

"Shit! Don't do that face, please don't make that face," He cried, "And of course I'm happy to see you! Why would you even think, never mind ask, that?"

He asked the last part in an indignant tone that I just had to drop my act and roll my eyes at.

"Well don't I usually get a hug?" I pouted again.

"Sorry," He apologised, smiled and hugged me tight before asking, "Why haven't you picked on Stefan? He hasn't hugged you yet either. Why did you choose to pick on me?"

"But Stefan has patience and he was probably waiting for you to get over yourself and hug me," I answered.

"HEY! Leave me out of this please," He exclaimed as he stood up and made his way over to hug me, "I've missed you Rachel."

"I've missed you both too," I grinned, "Now introduce me to your friends."

"Yes Mistress," Damon bowed sarcastically, "Your wish is our command."

I gave Damon a look before turning to the group sat watching us dumbfounded and that's when I noticed one face I never wanted to see again. A face that was full of jealousy and anger at the moment.

"Just bloody brilliant, another damn doppelganger, this just takes the cake," I groaned, I ignored their startled looks and turned back to Damon and Stefan, "Seriously?" I demanded to know, "Another doppelganger. What is it with these damn doppelgangers that attract people and supernatural creatures so damn much?"

Damon and Stefan looked amused at my rambling. I opened my mouth again to ask them something when I was rudely interrupted by the doppelganger, _now why doesn't that surprise me?_ I asked myself.

"Excuse me but who exactly are you? And who do you think you are just waltzing on over here and insulting me?" She asked.

Actually it was more like she demanded to know as if she had a right to know everything.

"Aw honey, first of all if I were you I would really try to work on controlling my breathing a bit more because trust me at this moment you're panting more than a whore that hasn't gotten any in a while and it really isn't an attractive look for you," I sneered, "Secondly I'm older and wiser than you so if I were you I would treat me with respect because I can and will kill you within a second and your little friends wouldn't be able to help you at all and that includes your little witchy friend," I hissed.

I could feel that I was about to vamp out but I soon controlled it and turned to the rest of the group with an innocent smile. They were looking at me wide eyed and a little slack-jawed.

"Anyway I'm Rachel and I'm sure it's nice to meet you all," I sang softly before adding, "Well, most of you anyway," with a glance towards the doppelganger.

A teenage blonde vampire blinked out of her shock and stood up holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Caroline," She smiled at me while shaking my hand.

"Tyler," A dark haired teenage guy nodded his head as an introduction.

"I'm Matt," The blonde haired teenage guy who'd asked me if there was anything he could help me with earlier spoke up and introduced himself with a smile.

"Alaric Saltzman," The older guy sat with them all smiled with a hint of amusement.

"I'm Jeremy," Another dark haired teen grinned as he introduced himself to me.

I grinned back at him, it was hard not to.

"Bonnie," The dark skinned Bennett witch glared at me.

I was half expecting the doppelganger to interrupt at any time during the introductions to introduce herself to me and make herself the centre of attention. Caroline after seeing that the doppelganger wasn't going to introduce herself to me and just glare and scowl at me decided to introduce the doppelganger.

"And the doppelganger is Elena," She introduced.

The doppelganger, Elena, just continued to glare and scowl at me and cross her arms over her chest, "How do you know Stefan and Damon?"

The doppelganger is really starting to look and act like a child that hasn't gotten their own way. I'm going to bet that any minute now she will pout.

"Well I knew them when they were still human but I had to leave just before they met Katherine," I explained still glancing at the doppelganger and waiting for the pout to come, "And then I met them both again when they had recently been turned into vampires, I hung around with them for a while and I kept in touch with them as I travelled around with my Brothers and my Sister."

And there it is ladies and gentlemen, the pout we've all been waiting for just because everyone in the group was focused on me, including Stefan and Damon. Well who knew? The doppelganger is actually an attention whore. Actually I did know that she was an attention whore because in my book all doppelgangers are the same. They are all selfish attention whores with a the-whole-wide-world-revolves-around-ME complex.

Wait I think I was just asked something.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" I asked.

"I asked how old you were," Matt answered.

"Matt!" Caroline cried slapping his shoulder at the same time as I replied.

"Don't you know to never ask a lady her age," I chided, "it's considered rude."

"Sorry," He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Since when have you ever been a lady?" Damon smirked.

"Ever since I was born on a starry night," I retorted.

"Well you've never acted like one in my presence," He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm I wonder why that is... Is it my dashing good looks or maybe it's even a fault of your own?"

"Dashing good looks? Please," I scoffed, "Give me a break. I've seen a turkey vulture with better looks than you before although now that I mention it you do kind of actually look like one. It's funny how things turn out like that."

He opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted.

"Please not again," Stefan groaned, "Do you both always have to argue and tease each other like this?"

"Yes," Damon and I answered in unison.

We laughed as Stefan pouted. I looked back towards the group where the majority of them were now watching us in amusement.

"I'm so going to get you back for that comment," Damon muttered.

"You wish," I whispered back.

"So will you tell us the full story of how you know Stefan and Damon?" Caroline asked sounding genuinely interested in hearing the answer.

I nodded to show that I would and took a deep breath.

"I stayed in Mystic Falls in 1860 until 1864. I left just before Katherine came to town to live with the Salvatore's," I explained.

"Were you already a vampire when you arrived in Mystic Falls?" Alaric questioned.

"Yes, I had been for a while and even the people on the council knew all about my fanged situation and they never tried to kill me, they always told me that it was because of my peaceful ways whenever I asked them about it," I chuckled.

I looked at them again after I'd drifted into my memories and remembered that they were there. They were looking at me in shock and surprise.

"Anyway," I continued, "Like I said, I left Mystic Falls due to some family business just before Katherine showed up and when I came back to Mystic Falls I found out that these two idiots were supposedly dead," I paused and hit them both on the back of their head causing them both to complain, with a roll of my eyes I continued, "I knew they weren't actually dead so I went to find them and when I did-"

"She rudely demanded to know what the hell had happened so we told her; she can be super scary when she wants to be," He rudely interrupted me before snorting, "Hell she can be scary even when she doesn't want to be and if she isn't even trying to be scary."

"Damon," I called softly and waited for him to look at me before hissing, "You interrupted me."

He suddenly got wide eyed and stuttered, "S-s-Sorry Rach, it w-won't h-h-happen again, I-I-I promise."

I grinned at him and he smiled back at me hesitantly with a trace of relief lining his features. I could hear a couple of laughs come from the group; I didn't worry, the laughs were probably at Damon's expense.

"Rach hates to be interrupted no matter what," Stefan chuckled, "And she doesn't take it well when you do interrupt her. I thought she was doing well earlier when Damon and Elena interrupted her."

They smiled and nodded to show that they understood not to interrupt me.

"Why did you come to Mystic Falls in the first place?" Tyler asked before adding, "In 1860 I mean."

"I needed to get away from my overprotective twin Brother. All of my Brothers and Sister, plus me, are protective of each other because we're the only family we've got but my twin takes the protective aspect overboard," I paused to think of the right words to say, "Don't get me wrong I love my twin so much but sometimes he can just be a bit too much and takes the overprotective Brother role a bit too far, he takes it to a whole other level," I paused again to think, "Like I said I love him but he drives me crazy and sometimes it all just becomes a little bit too much for me to handle and I need to get away and have a break away from them and by myself so I can do whatever I want to do where no one cares who I sleep with and where no one will threaten anyone I do sleep with or want to sleep with, my twin usually scares them off as soon as I bring them home."

"I really don't think that you should tell my dear Brother and your twin that Sister dear," A very familiar voice that I recognised straight away drawled from behind me.

I spun around in shock with tears in my eyes trying not to get my hopes up but also hoping that it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me once again.

* * *

**So here you go, it's the very first chapter of 'Rediscovering Love!' :)**

**What do you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Love and Hugs,**

**Kirsty x**


End file.
